Summer Vacation and Strip Poker
by Cecilia Strife
Summary: Yugi starts off his summer vacation hot! He could never deny his Yami anything. Even a game of strip poker. M for lemons! I own nothing, all rights reserved. Y/YY


Yugi Mutou swore he was going to die or boredom at any given time. Most likely in the next few minutes or so if his sensei didn't at least attempt to make his lecture interesting. It was the last class of the day and an hour left until summer vacation began. The season's heat had settled in and brought along the heavy, sticky humidity that came along with it.

Not one of his classmates were really paying attention, he knew. How could they? Even Kaiba was sneaking text messages on his mobile. But in all honesty, the guy probably had every piece of homework, essay, and project finished from the day up until graduation. It was no secret he only showed up for attendance just to keep custody of his brother.

The tri-colored teen yawned for the umpteenth time and tried not to fall asleep, staring out the window. It was a chore just to stay awake. The more he thought about repeatedly slamming his forehead against his desk, the more appealing it seemed. The more appealing it seemed, the more he tried to convince himself that it was a good idea. His head was beginning to lean forward when his forehead was saved by the most heavenly sound a student could ask for: the bell.

Everyone was out of their desk chairs and through the door so quickly, Kaiba could have been considered a straggler. Yukiri-sensei's parting wishes of a good holiday died on his lips as he stared, in shock, at his now empty classroom.

Yugi ran to catch up with his friends as they were exiting the building and quickly inquired as to what everyone planned to do on their time off.

"Okinawa! My parents saved up enough money to go to the beach this year! I'm so excited to finally work on my tan." Anzu smiled, dreamily. She hadn't been able to go on a family vacation in a while because she had been busy working in order to save enough money to go to school in America. "What about you guys?"

Honda shrugged. "I didn't plan on anything. Probably gonna sleep and play video games until my eyes burn. Now that's what I call a relaxing holiday! I think Otogi wanted to go out a couple of nights but we'll see about that."

"So does that mean you two are an item now?" Jounouchi smirked and nudged his friend in the ribs.

"No, it doesn't. It just means that Otogi better take me somewhere nice. Otherwise, he can think twice about asking me out again." Honda rolled his eyes.

Jou slapped his friend on the back. "If he's taking you out, does that mean you're the bitch in the relationship?"

The brunette's face reddened as he stuttered. "S-shut up! You're one to talk! Last time I checked, every time Kaiba wants you all he has to do is call you 'Puppy' and you're sitting at his feet, tongue out, and tail wagging like a dog."

"WHAT? YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU BASTARD!"

"Why don't you make me, dog-breath!"

Yugi laughed nervously as the two began to tussle around on the sidewalk in view of Domino City's citizens. Most people who had a regular commute in the area just ignored them in favor of reaching their destinations. Others, however, actually stopped and pointed at the ruckus that was now beginning to escalate.

The fighting suddenly stopped with two yelps of pain and Anzu's angered voice piercing through the air. "Will you guys grow up already? Honestly! C'mon Yugi, let's leave the old married couple before I throw them into oncoming traffic."

The shortest of them followed the irate female down the street sheepishly, not wanting to further provoke his friend. To his amusement, Honda and Jounouchi followed close behind afterward, protesting at Anzu's "married couple" jibe.

"So, Jou-kun," Yugi resumed their previous subject, "what're your plans for these next couple of weeks?"

Jounouchi blushed and dug his hands into his pockets. "Seto wouldn't tell me. Said it was a surprise. Bastard."

Anzu caught the malicious glee on Honda's face and threw him a vicious look that made his next comment stick to his throat. She smiled and turned to the blonde. "I think it's sweet! Kaiba-kun isn't exactly the first person I'd think of when it came to showing his affection like that. Actually, I'm surprised he has time for vacation at all!"

Jou nodded. "Yeah, you ain't kidding! He's been super busy with his new game release that I haven't really seen him the past couple of months. Maybe once on the weekend and he's usually kicking me out before ten."

"Maybe he's trying to make it up to you." The others agreed with Yugi.

"What about you, Yug'? Got any plans?" Jounouchi asked.

The duelist shook his head. "Just watching the shop for Jii-chan while he's with Hopkins-san in America for the month. Although, Atemu promised me he had a couple of things planned." At the mention of his Yami, Yugi tried to hide the blush that overcame his features.

Now that he thought about it, the Pharaoh had been extremely flighty lately. Ever since he mentioned to Yugi that he wanted to spend some time with him, his darker half hadn't spent more time in the same room as him more than necessary. It was really starting to worry him, especially if he did something wrong. Whenever he asked his other self about it, the man would just smile softly at him and tell him not to worry about it. Of course, it just made him worry even more.

Yugi smiled and waved as his friend bid him farewell before entering the shop. "Mou Hitori no Boku! Yami? I'm home!"

A deep, rumbling chuckled cause Yugi to shiver in desire as his darker self descended the stairs that lead to the apartment. "Yes, I gathered that. Seeing as you are the only person besides myself that has a key."

Yugi blushed. "Ah. Ano...where's my mother? She can't be home if you're walking around in plain sight."

"Your father came and picked her up to take her on a business trip to France with him. She left you a note on the kitchen table upstairs." Yami hugged his hikari, taking note of the blush that stained Yugi's cheeks. As he let go he frowned at stared at the scene as he recalled, "It said she'd be gone until your father finished whatever work he needed and that she left you money until your grandfather came back. You know the emergency numbers and if you need anything to call Honda or his parents."

Yugi nodded and made his way upstairs to put his things away and start dinner for himself and Atemu. He mumbled to himself as he started pulling out pots and pans before making his way to the refrigerator to grab his ingredients. Atemu hopped onto the counter beside the stove to watch his light cook. "How was your day, Aibou? Did you enjoy school today?"

"Ugh, no. It went by incredibly slow. It didn't help that it was the last day before the holiday. I did all right on a pop quiz the other day and received high marks on a project that Miho-chan and I had been partnered up to do. We would've gotten a perfect score if Miho-chan actually did anything." Yugi grumbled as he cut up vegetables.

Atemu smiled fondly at his companion and ran his hand through Yugi's hair. "You work so hard, Aibou. I'm very happy that you'll have this time to ease yourself of your burdens from school."

Again, Yugi felt heat bloom across his cheeks. He let his bangs cover his eyes as a large grin overcame his lips. He wanted to curse himself to not having better control over himself but he couldn't help it. His other self just had the ability to turn him into a swooning, puddle of goo.

As Yugi finished cooking for the both of them, his yami had gone into great detail of his day. He made sure that his mother had definitely left the house before appearing. He cleaned Yugi's room, watched a fascinating documentary about cats, called Yami Bakura to irritate him while Ryou was still at school, tidied the shop, called Bakura again, showered, called Bakura-

"Why did you call Yami no Bakura so many times?" Yugi frowned as he carefully spooned their dinner onto plates before sitting down to eat.

"To annoy him, of course! The tomb robber hates me and hates the telephone more than anything! It's hilarious!" Yami almost giggled to himself.

Yugi smirked at him and pointed his chopsticks across the table at Atemu. "One would assume you had a crush on Bakura with the way you seem to 'pull his pigtails'."

The Pharaoh looked like he was going to be sick. "Absolutely absurd, Aibou! I demand you take that back immediately! And what do you mean, 'pull his pigtails'? The tomb robber hasn't got a tail!"

Through his tears of laughter Yugi couldn't help but admire the small pout forming on his yami's lips. It was adorable and he took pity on Atemu and ceased his teasing. "It's an expression Mou Hitori no Boku. It means you're trying to hide the fact that you actually like him."

"Ridiculous!" Yami crossed his arms and huffed before eating.

Yugi giggled and followed suit. Conversation was minimal after that, mostly due to the fact that their mouths were busy and Atemu was still a little offended by his hikari. After dinner, however, Atemu offered to play a game.

"What kind of game?" Yugi smiled as he cleaned up.

Atemu smirked at Yugi's back as his light washed the dishes. "Oh, you're familiar with this game. Poker!"

"Atemu...you know how competitive I get playing poker..." Yugi said slowly, frowning over his shoulder at him.

The Pharaoh nodded. "Yes, but I would like a challenge today. I've been bored with the same games and was hoping you could humor me."

"I don't know..."

"Onegai...Aibou...?"

Yugi made the mistake of looking into his yami's crimson eyes. Atemu was staring at him through his eyelashes, eyelids drooped halfway covering his eyes, lips slightly parted. Yugi felt his body become hot, smoldering, begging for his companion to physically follow through with what his eyes were implying. It was then that he nodded.

And just like a light switch, Atemu grinned and jumped to race up to Yugi's room. "I'll grab the cards!"

Yugi made sure to stick his entire head into the freezer before the spirit of the puzzle came back down.

Not five minutes later, Atemu had shuffled and dealt them each five cards that were not settled in their respective hands. After two rounds of discarding and drawing the two had come to a tie. "Two, two pair hands. What're the odds?"

Yami chuckled. "With the two of us? Slightly higher than most."

Yugi hummed before shuffling and dealing. Before he could look at his hand, Atemu stopped him. "Let's make this interesting."

The younger frowned. "Interesting how, exactly?"

"Ever play...strip poker?"

Oh Ra! Had he died and gone to heaven? Had his yami just suggested what he think he did? Strip...poker...the two of them? There must have been some mistake. He had to have heard wrong! "Strip poker..."

"It's where-"

"I know! I've heard and know the rules. But...why strip poker?"

Atemu smiled at his aibou. His innocence and naivety were so cute and refreshing sometimes. "Why not? We're both men, comfortable with each other, and it raises the stakes. Makes it more exciting!"

As much as Yugi's mind screamed at him to just forget about the poker and just rip his clothing to shreds he paused. There really was no good reason why he should say no. So he nodded and picked up his cards. "You're on, Atemu!"

~~~45 minutes later~~~

Yugi had a hard time concentrating. Both he and Atemu had stripped themselves down completely to their boxers. Socks and wrists bands alike had been discarded in order to save the very last piece of clothing covering their waists.

"Your turn, Yugi." Yami taunted.

Yugi kept his face completely blank despite the fact that he wanted to growl and snap at his yami's attempt to unnerve him. He'd been on edge since the second hand in and all he needed was two specific cards before he could claim victory. So, with his last turn, he discarded two of his cards and drew two more to replace them. He couldn't help but smirk at his darker half. "Looks like I win, Atemu."

Yugi set down his cards. "Full House, Mou Hitori no Boku. It took me all game but this is the best hand either one of us is going to ever get."

He had been confident he'd won. The odds of having a better hand was way too high at that stage of the game. Yugi could taste it!

Until he saw Atemu holding back his laughter. "I believe you're wrong on both accounts, Aibou. You lose..."

Yugi could have cried. "Royal Flush...how did you get a Royal Flush? You cheated!"

"What?" Atemu scoffed. "I did not cheat! I didn't need to! How could I have? No where to hide the spare cards!"

"You must have used shadow magic!" Yugi pointed at him from across the table.

"Now, really, Aibou. You're starting to get hysterical. I do believe you owe me your last piece of clothing." The Pharaoh motioned towards Yugi's waist.

Oh right...

Yugi took a deep breath and stood, embarrassed with the knowledge that even though he was very serious about their poker game, the thrill left him slightly hard. Swallowing the last bit of fear he had, Yugi shimmied his underwear over his hips before letting the cloth slide the rest of the way down his legs. His eyes closed at the sound of cotton hitting the floor.

When Atemu didn't make any sound at all, Yugi, afraid of what the silence could mean, opened his eyes. What he saw made his cock twitch and harden further.

Atemu was staring, eyes dilated, mouth open, chest rising and falling rapidly as he panted. As arousing as the sight was, it wasn't the picture of a debauched pharaoh that had set him off. No, it was the fact that the tanned man had his pants shoved down his own boxers that had Yugi licking his dry lips in anticipation.

"Atemu..."

The Egyptian king was on his feet in an instant and clearing the table with a sweep of his hand as he roughly lifted his light onto the table. "Say my name again. Just like that."

Yugi's breath ghosted over his lips as he did as he was told. "Atem-"

Atemu's lips crushed his own in a hard, slow, sensual kiss. There was no asking of permission, no tender touches, no exchanging of emotions or feelings. They were past that. Beyond the point of verbal expression. There would be time for that later.

Yugi gasped and rolled his hips to relieve his straining erection, moaning as sweet friction from his yami's boxers soothed the sweet ache in his throbbing sex. "Mou Hitori...no Boku...onegai." Yugi cried as lips and teeth seemed to eat his neck as if it were a delicious morsel.

Atemu hissed as he felt his lover's hand slip underneath the waistband of his boxers to pump his leaking prick. He groaned and thrust his hips in time with his light's hand. He suddenly batted the hand away in favor of removing his last article of clothing and summoning his shadow magic. Through a shadowed portal, Yami reached through, his hand disappearing and reappearing, before dismissing his magic. He set the tube of lubricant down on the table after opening it and continued his task.

Without a word or missing a beat he swallowed Yugi's dick whole. He choked as Yugi thrust his hips up and down in attempt to enjoy the wet heat more thoroughly. It was short-lived at Atemu grabbed his hips and forced them still. He reached over once he could trust Yugi's self-control and squeezed a liberal amount of lube onto his fingers before sliding a single digit home.

Yugi hissed and arched away from the intruding finger but Atemu was having none of that. The pharaoh bobbed his head up and down, sucking and licking Yugi's cock as he went, savoring his light's salty, bitter taste as he thrust his finger into his aibou's scorching heat. Once he felt his lover was lose enough, he added a second and third finger.

Yugi howled as the third finger slid in. There was pain and there was pleasure. The pain he could've done without but as soon as Atemu brushed against his prostate he was finished. "Atemu, please! I need you now! In me, please!"

Atemu had slicked his aching need before Yugi finished his plea. He climbed onto the table, certain it wouldn't break under both of their weights combined, and lined himself up with Yugi's entrance. "Look at me, Yugi."

Crimson met violet before Yugi threw his head back and hissed in pain. "Too big..."

"Hush, Aibou, it's almost over. Look at me..."

Yugi focused his attention back on his lover's eyes, panting and whimpering every so often. Once he felt Atemu fully seated he rolled his hips and nodded. "Now, Mou Hitori no Boku."

When Atemu made the first thrust he felt that if he died then and there, he could die a very happy man. But as he started a rhythm he knew that not even death could keep him from making love to this beautiful creature. As his hips began to snap with more force he glanced down at his hikari and moaned at the beautiful sight that was before him.

Yugi's back was arched, his one arm propped up beneath him to stabilize himself as he met Atemu thrust for thrust. His not so quiet moans turning to loud keening whenever his prostate was assaulted.

"Atemu...I'm close...so close..."

Atemu groaned and called up whatever energy he had left and thrust into his lover as fast and hard as he could. The last thing he saw and felt before his orgasm hit was the sight of Yugi pumping himself frantically and his inner walls clamping down on his cock, milking him of his essence.

When Yami came to he wasn't expecting to be laying on the couch, his hikari sprawled on top of him, running his fingers across his chest, playing with either one of his nipples in the process. He shivered as the half-hardened nubs tingled pleasantly. "I'm sorry if that happened so quickly, Aibou."

Yugi shook his head. "Don't be. That was fantastic. Do you have things like that planned for every night?"

"No, but I believe I can improvise. I hadn't actually planned for this to happen tonight. I wanted to wait but I suggested the game of poker before I could stop myself."

"I'm okay with that." Yugi leaned up to give Atemu a chaste kiss.

Atemu's chest rumbled as he growled, his arms wrapping around his other self's frame.

Yugi leaned up on his elbow's to stare at his yami and smiled. "Hello summer vacation!"


End file.
